


Pyrrha's Big Surprise

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gaining Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Pyrrha and Jaune may have been teammates for over a year and dating for six months, but Pyrrha can still find ways to surprise him.





	Pyrrha's Big Surprise

Mere moments after waking up and getting dressed one morning, before even getting a chance to fail at taming his messy blond hair, Jaune was escorted out of his team’s dorm room by his unfathomably strong teammate Nora.

“Pyrrha’s orders!” Nora said, both exclaiming and explaining. “You’re not allowed to see her surprise for you guys’s six-month anniversary!”

“Wait, is that a thing?” Jaune asked, sounding about as confused as anyone would after being shoved out of their room immediately after waking up.

“All my knowledge of romance comes from TV and public displays of affection, so I don’t know, but I’m not gonna argue with Pyrrha because she’s smarter than me,” Nora answered.

“She’s smarter than me too,” Jaune concurred quietly, before following Nora off to breakfast, where they were eventually joined by Ren, who also looked like he had been thrown from his bed, through his wardrobe and into the cafeteria. There he sat with his team, even quieter than usual, until Jaune gave him a nudge.

“You alright, buddy? I know you’re the quiet type, but not this quiet,” Jaune asked before taking a bite of his toast.

“Pyrrha kicked me out of the room. She’s preparing for whatever weird sex you two are going to have,” Ren said, as if he had discovered the terrible secrets of the universe and was only just keeping his mind intact.

“Weird sex? We haven’t even had normal sex yet,” Jaune replied in an indignant tone.

“Ooh, Jaune’s gonna get laid!” Nora cheered a little too loudly. Fortunately, the only other people up and at the cafeteria this early on a weekend were too sleep deprived to notice or were too busy trying to keep their sleep deprived acquaintances awake.

“I’ll alert the infirmary,” Ren deadpanned.

“Wait what?!” Jaune squawked.

“Oh, right, yeah you’re having sex with a super strong virgin lady, you’re totally not walking away from this,” Nora explained, as if that was a totally normal thing to explain.

“That doesn’t sound right at all,” Jaune said, even more confused.

“Hey, TV says that normal and well-adjusted people are into really weird sex stuff, and Pyrrha’s super not weird all the time, so she’s gotta be into something kinky,” Nora explained. “It also probably means you’re into something weird too,” she added, pointing at Jaune. Jaune opened his mouth to respond, but before anything could come out, he remembered that he was indeed into stuff that some people would definitely call ‘weird’ and that he definitely wasn’t going to talk about it with his friends. Heck, he wasn’t even sure if he would bring it up with his girlfriend. So Jaune decided the best course of action was to make a nonsensical excuse to leave so he could worry about this somewhere else.

 

Several hours later, Jaune received a message from Pyrrha.

‘Come back to our room, dearest’

As much as what Nora and Ren said had scared him, Jaune still loved Pyrrha more than anything, with the possible exception of his family, but that was a different type of love so it wasn’t relevant right now. He returned to the room to find no people. Instead, he found a romantic scene waiting to happen. Two of the beds had been pushed together and covered with crimson sheets, and rose petals were liberally spread about the bed and the path from the door to the bed. There were even candles in jars, which were especially useful, since the drawn curtains had dimmed the room significantly.

“Pyrrha?” Jaune called out quietly. His pocket buzzed.

‘Get comfortable’ the message read.

“Wait, Pyrrha, can you hear me?” Jaune asked the empty room. After a moment, his scroll buzzed again.

‘Sorry, I thought this would get you in the mood better,’ Pyrrha’s reply read.

“I mean, if the mood is you being in charge, it’s working. If it’s not, I still appreciate the effort,” Jaune said. Jaune’s scroll buzzed again, showing a single smiley face sent by Pyrrha. “I think that’s a good thing. I’m gonna stop talking now and, I don’t know, maybe take my shirt off or something.” Another message arrived on Jaune’s scroll, consisting of a smiley face with hearts for eyes. “Love you too!” Jaune called out, before heading over to the bed. He pulled off his shoes and top, tossing them in the general direction of his bed, before taking a seat on the edge of the double bed. The wonderful perfumed scent of the bed helped relax him as he sat there, topless, waiting for whatever Pyrrha had planned.

Not much time passed before Pyrrha revealed herself. As she stepped through the bathroom door, Jaune immediately picked up on what was happening, at least, once he realised it was Pyrrha. Unlike the normal Pyrrha, this young woman had hips almost as wide as the doorframe and a round and soft belly that flowed over what Jaune assumed was the waistband of her panties. He couldn’t actually be certain of that, since the panties had been buried by Pyrrha’s newly acquired rolls of fat, he just assumed that was the case due to the dark red bra that Pyrrha had crammed bowling-ball-sized breasts into. As Pyrrha sauntered over towards the bed, her body jiggling like jelly in an earthquake, Jaune went bright red as he stared, unable, and also unwilling, to look away. Pyrrha sat her massive, pillowy rear down next to Jaune, sinking into the mattress, pushing Jaune up slightly and making him go even redder, somehow.

“Do you like what you see, sweetheart?” Pyrrha said in a breathy tone as she gently turned Jaune’s head towards her. Jaune tried to reply, but no words would come out, so he settled for nodding furiously, eliciting a quiet giggle from his girlfriend. “I’m glad I found out about your appreciation of larger women, because I have to admit that I’m enjoying this,” Pyrrha added, grabbing handfuls of her fat gut and jiggling them about. “Oh, what am I doing? You should be the one doing this,” she continued, before slowly reaching around to grab Jaune’s hand, guiding it to her belly. She didn’t need to coax Jaune any further, as his hand immediately squeezed her pudgy belly fat as soon as it was in reach. Pyrrha let out a gasp, followed by a moan as Jaune began to massage her fat gut.

“I-I-I can’t believe this is real,” Jaune said in an excited and high-pitched tone.

“W-well, it’s not permanent,” Pyrrha said apologetically.

“Hey, that’s okay. I love you no matter your size,” Jaune said, turning to face his girlfriend and deliver a quick peck to her puffy cheek. Pyrrha responded by tackling him to the bed and straddling his hips, burying his with her newly acquired mass.

“Still, you should enjoy this while it lasts,” Pyrrha whispered in a dangerous tone. She leant in before Jaune could respond and the pair locked lips and tongues in a display of passion. Jaune held her close, burying his hands in her fat-filled flesh, massaging it and pulling muffled moans from her lips. Jaune’s hands wandered lower, exploring Pyrrha’s practically brand-new body. His thumbs caught hold of her panties, buried under her many folds of fat. Almost entirely on instinct, Jaune’s hands kept going down Pyrrha’s beyond thick thighs, bringing her panties with him. And again, almost on instinct, Pyrrha began moaning and grinding up against Jaune. The pair broke for air and moans slipped from their lips.

“Oh wow, this is…” Jaune started.

“Incredible,” Pyrrha finished. Pyrrha hauled herself upright and fully removed her panties, with a little help from Jaune, and moved down to straddle his thighs. She leant in slightly, her full movement blocked by her hefty gut, and she went for Jaune’s jeans, undoing them and slipping them down to reveal plain white briefs that went just as quickly, freeing Jaune’s rock hard cock. Pyrrha reached into her bra and retrieved a foil packet that she quickly opened. She slipped the condom out of the packet and rolled it onto Jaune’s cock to the sound of his quiet, almost whimpering moans. As soon as that was dealt with, Pyrrha shuffled upwards, hovering her lightly dripping pussy over Jaune’s erect cock. “Ready Jaune?” she whispered as she looked at him with heavily lidded eyes. Jaune nodded.

“J-just take it slow, you got me all excited and I don’t know how long I’m gonna last,” Jaune said in a stage whisper.

“That’s okay Jaune, there’s other ways for us to do this,” Pyrrha replied as she lowered her wide hips, taking Jaune’s covered cock into her. Without even meaning to, Jaune began rolling his hips and Pyrrha slowly bounced up and down on Jaune’s cock. As the pleasure built in their bodies, Jaune let out a long, loud moan that he immediately tried to cover with his hand. While it didn’t stop that one, the rest came out muffled and mostly not as loud. When Pyrrha picked up the pace, setting off her rippling fat, Jaune’s noises became louder and louder, and even Pyrrha began making some noise. Before long, it all became too much for Jaune and, with one sharp thrust, he came hard as his cock throbbed inside Pyrrha’s hot pussy. Pyrrha could feel herself edging closer to that edge, but right before she finished, Jaune’s cock had finished throbbing and pumping cum into the condom and Jaune had slumped down flat on the bed. Jaune and Pyrrha locked eyes and Jaune let out a nervous laugh.

“I, uh, I guess you’re not done,” Jaune said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Well, I’m very close,” Pyrrha said demurely. “Maybe you could… help with that,” she added, heaving herself off of Jaune’s spent cock and sitting heavily at the head of the bed.

“I-I can do that,” Jaune said eagerly, dealing with the condom. Once that was sorted, Jaune leant on Pyrrha, one hand resting on her plump breast and the other resting on a thick thigh. “Ready?” he asked quietly. She nodded and he carefully went to work, slipping his hand between her thighs and his fingers into her core. Pyrrha squirmed as Jaune did his thing and she began making plenty of sounds of pleasure as Jaune massaged her core and her breast. As he slipped his hand under her bra and kept on groping and squeezing her breast, Pyrrha rolled her head back and let slip a long, low moan as she hit a pleasurable peak. It didn’t take much longer for Pyrrha’s moans to go higher and higher until she couldn’t contain herself any longer, arching her back and letting out a well needed orgasm. When her nerves calmed down and she made her way down from that peak, she straightened up and opened her eyes to see Jaune’s soft gaze meeting her. “So, um, how’d I do?” he asked hopefully. There was a small pause as Pyrrha wrapped a pudgy arm around Jaune.

“You did very well,” Pyrrha said softly, smiling a sweet smile at her boyfriend. Jaune replied by sinking into her soft body with a tight and firm hug.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said sweetly. “Oh, and thanks for doing my weird thing.”

“You’re very welcome,” Pyrrha said. “I think I enjoyed it as much as you did.” Jaune’s eyes lit up.

“Does that mean we could do it again?” Jaune asked eagerly. Pyrrha nodded.

“I certainly can’t say no, but for now I’m exhausted. All this extra weight makes it so much more difficult,” Pyrrha said. That was when Jaune noticed the major rises and falls of Pyrrha’s hefty and heaving bosom.

“Alright, cool, doing it again later,” Jaune replied as he snuggled in close to his girlfriend as Pyrrha brought him in close and the two held each other in a tight, loving embrace, enjoying the quiet and hoping that Ren and Nora wouldn’t come back too soon.


End file.
